Juegos de Muñeca
by Valsed
Summary: Miras a los demas, tan diferentes a ti, ellos aman, tu lo hiciste una vez, por que entonces los miras con resentimiento?, ellos no tienen la culpa, mejor termina de morir. Yaoi, Yuri
1. Capitulo 1

**Juegos de Muñeca**

»»«« O »»««

Dedicado a: Katruina, Alejamoto y a Haruka-sama, pues en cierta forma me ayudaron a hacer zte fic, aunque dudo mucho que lo hayan sabido hasta ahora :P

»»«« O »»««

Advertencia: Yaoi. HaoXLyserg, LenXHoro

Yuri: PilikaXTamao, solo mención

Hetero: YohXAnna

»»«« O »»««

-apúrense- llamo ya algo fastidiado Len por la desesperante parsimonia de los otros dos

-ya vamos, verdad Anikin?-

-no me llames así Yoh

-mm, nii-chan-

-tampoco- agrego con un poco de fastidio

-vamos, vamos- agrego con su relajada sonrisa -es que me gusta verme en ocasiones enojado, y como tu lo haces muy seguido-

-oye, no soy tu juguete de pruebas- agrego precisamente enojado

-esta bien- una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro

-asch, llámame como quieras, pero no sigas fastidiando-

-SIII!!-

-mm, y por que te detienes-

-mira lo que me encontré?-

-qué es?-

-esto- le puso frente a su rostro un muñeco de cabellera castaña y ojos negros

-mmmmmm, se parece a ti-

-si?, yo creo que se parece a ti-

-no, tiene mas parecido a ti-

-si ustedes son gemelos, a quien creen que se parece?- Len harto de esa discusión

-a Hao/Yoh- agregaron los dos

-tenían que ser hermanos- ya no escondió su fastidio

-bueno, da igual, seguro a Annita le va a gustar-

-Anna? si ese muñeco es mío-

-como crees, si hasta se parece a mi- el segundo triunfo del día de hoy

-ah?, astuto Yoh, astuto-

-ya dejen de pelearse y vámonos, que si nos tardamos mas con las cosas Anna se va a enojar, y ni un muñeco nos salva-

»»«« O »»««

La aterrada mirada los hizo detenerse un momento -hasta que llegan-

-lo sentimos Anna-

-rapido, lleven las cosas a la cocina- Hao y Len obedecieron

-mira Annita, lo que te traje-

-esto qué es?- pregunto extrañada

-hay que preguntas Annita, es un muñeco-

-claro que se que es un muñeco, quiero preguntar porque- recibió al muñeco rubio de ojos negros

-solo porque si-

-gracias Yoh- le conmovió que le regalara un muñeco muy parecido a ella -pero esto no te salva de hacer tus ejercicios- una picara sonrisa de agradecimiento, una solo dedicados a él -así que ve mientras preparan la comida-

-si Annita-

»»«« O »»««

Le llamo la atención algo en la sala, al recogerlo encontró un muñeco peliverde de ojos del mismo color "de quien será?" se pregunto "donde lo habrán conseguido?" lo miraba fijamente "se parece..."

-a ver- alguien lo empujaba tirándolo

-Horohoro ten mas cuidado-

-lo siento Lyserg- lo ayudo a levantarse, estaba tan concentrado que no vio cuando le cayo de sorpresa, al levantarse vio que el muñeco estaba en manos del otro chico.

-que lindo muñeco, es tuyo?-

-no, lo encontré aquí-

-aaaaaahh que lindo es, se parece tanto a mi- Lyserg miro confundido al muñeco.

-tienes razón- el muñeco ahora tenia el cabello azul y los ojos negros -pero hace...- sacudió la cabeza, no podía haber cambiado tan repentino el muñeco

-qué pasa Lyserg?- pregunto preocupado

-nada, pero dime, de quien crees que sea?-

-mm, mío. Se parece a mi, seguro Len me lo compro- estrecho el muñeco a su cuerpo

-parece ser así, pero bueno, vamos a comer antes de que se enoje Anna-

-sip, solo lo guardo en mi cuarto antes de que se pierda-

-apúrate-

»»«« O »»««

El cocinar no era su fuerte, y dudabas mas adelante que algún día llegase ha hacerlo, "ojalá Pilika y Tamao regresaran pronto de su supuesta luna de miel. Mm?, qué hay ahí?" encontró algo curioso en la cama que compartía con Horo "un muñeco?" lo sujeto y lo miro intrigado, las características eran muy parecidas a él "primero un muñeco parecido a Yoh y a Hao, y ahora este, donde los estarán haciendo?".

-ya te cambiaste Len- le gritaron desde afuera

-ya salgo- boto al muñeco en la cama.

"Deberíamos comprar comida hecha, no se porque insiste tanto Anna en que cocinemos", agrego mientras se quitaba las ropa sucias.

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

-deberíamos ir a Inglaterra de vacaciones Hao- en el cuarto, sentados en la cama disfrutando de la tranquila tarde

-no, no me parece buena idea, ese lugar te va a poner triste, te vas a poner a llorar y no quiero pasar unas vacaciones consolándote, aunque... - se interrumpió a si mismo acariciando la pierna del peliverde

-estas diciendo que soy un llorón-

-estoy diciendo que hay muchos lugares para visitar, por que uno que ya conoces?-

-pues...-

-además aun faltan para que las chicas regresen, después planeamos-

-no te creo-

-mm?, qué no me crees?-

-que aun no hayas planeado, seguramente tu escabrosa mente ya ideo un plan y no me lo quieres decir porque sabes que me negare-

-no es verdad Lyserg- agrego tranquilamente

-a que si, confiesa de una vez Hao Asakura, que planes tienes-

-me acusas como si hubiera hecho algo malo-

-si te acuso, ahora dime que planeaste para las vacaciones-

-aun no tengo nada listo-

-pero ya tienes una idea-

-...- no recibió respuesta

-Hao- se le lanzo recostándolo en la cama y regando los folletos que en ella había -dime-

-ya te dije que no tengo planes-

-no te creo, se que mientes- ya se había sentado en las caderas del castaño

-no confías en mi-

-sabes perfectamente que confío en ti, tanto así que se cuando mientes-

-ahora me dices mentiroso-

-no, mas bien dijo que quieres ser tu quien elija todo y mantenerme fuera de esto-

-te aseguro que...- metió las manos bajo la camisa del peliverde, acariciándolo suavemente -... de esto no te voy a mantener fuera-

-no me... distraigas Hao... no caeré en tu truco-

-no?- y jalándolo de la ropa, lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo, fue rápidamente correspondido y aprovecho para profundizarlo.

Con sus frentes juntas -aún no caigo Hao- agrego en el momento en que sus bocas se separaron.

-aun no termino- aun acariciando la piel desnuda bajo la ropa, Hao lo estrecho aun mas a su cuerpo, intensificando.

Un ruido los distrajo

-ja, tenemos mirones- no le dio importancia. Pero Lyserg se detuvo -qué?-

-Anna e Yoh están fuera, se veían desde la ventana del segundo piso donde estaban ellos -los chicos salieron, porque Horohoro quería agradecerle a Len por el obsequio que le dio-

-y?-

-y?, pues que estamos solos, alguien se ha de haber metido- se levanto y se dispuso a salir.

-Lyyseerg, ven acá, tal vez fue un animal-

-lo que sea, hay que ver que paso-

-esta bien, esta bien. Tu y tu terca necedad de saber las cosas- también se levanto.

-tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda- se separaron en el pasillo.

Lyserg ya había revisado los cuartos, cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse.

-Hao, encontraste algo?-

-no, nada, vez?, te lo dije-

-esta bien-

-por cierto- agrego con amplia sonrisa -te diré mis planes-

-que bien-

-solo adelántate al cuarto, mientras voy por un poco de agua-

-bien, te estaré esperando- Lyserg regreso sobre sus pasos.

Entro a la cocina -por lo visto no encontraste nada- agrego el castaño

-no nada- dejo el vaso con agua

-vez?, te lo dije- Ahora continuemos donde nos quedamos- lo abrazo de la cintura-

-me encantaría, pero tengo que ir al baño-

-que forma de romper el encanto-

-perdona Hao, pero tome mucha agua. Mm...- lo abrazo del cuello de manera sensual -espérame en el cuarto- lo soltó y salió de la cocina, en el marco de la puerta se detuvo -por cierto, te creo, ya no te voy a preguntar sobre tus planes-

-me alegro que no insistas Lyserg-

Hao también había tomado algo de agua, y se dirigía a su cuarto, al entrar encontró al peliverde sentado en la cama, mirando distraídamente la ventana. Éste al sentir la presencia del otro giro a verlo.

-ya?-

-ya- se arrojo a la cama, recostando al chico en la cama, y sin esperar a mas comenzó a dejar tiernos besos en el blanco cuello.

-mmhh, Hao- el castaño sonrío -pero no me vas a decir?-

-decirte qué?- se detuvo mirándolo intrigado

-cómo que qué?, pues tus planes para las vacaciones-

-me dijiste que ya no me preguntarías-

-no es verdad, tu dijiste que me lo contarías-

-no es verdad, por que eres tan terco?-

-terco yo?, al menos no soy un arrogante-

-cuando he sido arrogante?- el tono de voz había subido

-casi siempre, Hao Asakura- ya los dos estaban levantados

-y que si soy así, niño de mamá, para todo hay que estarte llevando-

-eso es lo que crees...?-

Desde lejos alguien miraba con una sonrisa.

»»«« O »»««

-uh?, creo que mi hermano y Lyserg están discutiendo- se había detenido de hacer sus ejercicios.

-déjalos, esta bien que discutan de vez en cuando-

-pero nosotros nunca discutimos-

-y por que habríamos?, si siempre tengo la razón- miro al castaño de pies a cabeza, sus ropas pegadas al cuerpo mostrando su perfecto cuerpo, el pecho subía y bajaba por la agitada respiración. No dejo de notar como se quitaba algunos mechones de cabello de la cara, en un gesto distraído, destilando sensualidad sin saberlo

-qué pasa Anna?- noto como lo miraba

-nada- se le acerco con pasos felinos, Yoh retrocedió, no con miedo, sino con una gran alegría. Avanzaron hasta que un árbol se los impidió.

Anna se apodero de los labios del chico, mientras éste se apoderaba de su breve cintura, la rubia buscaba un nuevo lugar por donde atacar cuando vio a alguien, que no reconoció, y que los veía con una burlona sonrisa

-qué pasa Annita?- se había separado bruscamente la chica

-ya vera ese- pronuncio en voz baja pero sin ocultar su enojo.

-eh? Quien?-

-alguien nos espiaba, ya me las pagara- la rubia se dirigía a donde había visto a esa persona, que en un descuido había escapado.

-pero Anna...- intento decir, pero la chica ya se iba.

Anna continuo caminando, esperando que Yoh la acompañara, pero al verlo sentado, no espero mas. Había ya entrado bastante al área boscosa cuando escucho ramas ser pisadas, volteo a ver quien era.

-qué paso Annita?, encontraste a alguien?-

-no, nadie Yoh-

-sabes Annita?- la abrazo por detrás -tu siempre tienes la razón, pero me gustaría ser de vez en cuando quien controle-

-me parece buena idea- sintió como era girada bruscamente, quedando de frente al castaño -eh?- quedo extrañada.

Un salvaje beso -esto es lo que quiero- y después fue arrojada al piso sin cuidado alguno, seguido de grotescas caricias, sintiéndose usada.

-ya Yoh- lo empujo quitándoselo de encima -qué te pasa?- se notaba lo enojada que estaba

-qué?, dijiste que podía controlar-

-esto no es como tu-

-claro que si, solo que tu nunca me has dejado ser yo- sonrío como siempre

-no..., mejor me voy a la casa- no quería pelear en ese momentos, "pero que le pasa a Yoh?. Estaba muy extraño?"

Yoh se dejo caer por el tronco del árbol para sentarse un rato

-qué paso Annita?, encontraste a alguien?-

-no, nadie-

-lo sabia, no había sentido ninguna presencia-

-si lo sabias, por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-no me diste tiempo a decirte-

Anna se sentó en las piernas del chico -tienes razón, no te di tiempo a decirte, pero como siempre sales con una tontería-

-eh?- le extraño el tono en que se lo había dicho

-eres solo un sexi muñeco de quien me aprovecho- le había dicho mientras se acercaba a su cuello

-qué?, por qué dices eso Anna?, ay- le había mordido

-por qué es verdad?, es mejor tenerte sometido a mi-

El orgullo de Yoh fue lastimado -mira Anna- lo separo de si -no se si realmente quieres decir estas cosas, pero...-

-hay, ahora tienes carácter- se levanto -mejor me voy a la casa-

Yoh la miro alejarse, estaba confundido, nunca creyó que Anna le diría esas cosas. Esperaría un rato ahí, no tenia muchas ganas de moverse.

»»«« O »»««

Continuara

»»«« O »»««


	2. Capitulo 2

**Juegos de Muñeca**

»»«« O »»««

Advertencia: Yaoi. HaoXLyserg, LenXHoro

Yuri: PilikaXTamao, solo mención

Hetero: YohXAnna

»»«« O »»««

Arigato: **Haruka-sama**, **-Silencio-**, **vickyng** ((ya cheque errores, y zperando que con zte capitulo quede mas claro, pues precisamente este primer capitulo intento que el lector se confunda con quien se esta hablando)), **PhilosopherMisticismRaven** ((cierto OO ya ni nos hemos visto por internet, a ver cuando nos encontramos)), **Sad.Whisper por sus reviews **

»»«« O »»««

Sentado, confundido se encontraba el castaño tras la palabras de su prometida.

-mira, Yoh ya esta tomando su descanso- tomo dirección hacia el chico -Hola Yoh, qué tal todo?-

El castaño al verlos se forzó a sonreír -mm, y ustedes de donde vienen que sonríen tanto?-

-paseamos un rato, verdad Len?-

-pues por lo visto se la pasaron bien-

-y Anna?- pregunto extrañado Horo

-dentro- agrego con una repentina seriedad

-esta todo bien?- pregunto Len preocupado

-mm- miro hacia el cielo -esta hermoso el día no lo creen?-

Sabian que no debian insistir -esta bien, solo espero que mejore- Yoh sonrío, y vio a los dos entrar a la casa.

Al llegar hasta su cuarto -me preocupa Yoh, qué crees que paso?-

-quien sabe, pero lo conoces, seguro sabrá como solucionarlo con esa simpleza de siempre, nunca le falla-

-tienes razón- Horo se dejo caer en la cama -por cierto, todo esto fue por el r...- se escucho el ruido de algo caerse en el armario.

Len abrió la puerta, dejando caer varios objetos golpeándolo -creo que...- se sobo partes de la cabeza adolorida -deberías de ser mas ordenado con tus cosas-

-je je lo siento. No volverá a suceder-

-me lo has dicho cada vez, y cada vez no lo haces-

-vamos Len, no te enojes esta vez, lo prome...- se detuvo al recordar, que como favor por el muñeco, si había arreglado el armario.

-bueno esta vez espero que cumplas-

-siiiiiip- estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, moviendo su cuerpo de manera inocente e incitadora -ahora ven acá-

-mm- alzo una ceja, sabia que no resistiría, pero tardaría lo mas posible, solo para hacerlo desesperar -tengo algo que hacer, ya regreso-

-maldita aleta de tiburón ven acá- ya sabia ese juego

-cómo me dijiste puerco espín?- pregunto indignado

-no huyas, y ven acá-

-si es lo que quieres- con falsa brusquedad lo tomo del la ropa y lo coloco frente a su rostro para besarlo

-si, esto es lo que quiero- lo abrazo con fuerzas y dejándose caer para atrás, lo jalo consigo. El pelimorado tenia mejor movimiento y aprovecho para apoderarse del cuerpo bajo el suyo

-ajaja, creo que interrumpí algo- ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver al insolente.

-qué quieres Hao?-

-mm, pues... - parecía pensarlo -ahora que lo dices, no recuerdo- Había avanzado y sentado en la cama.

-Hao, si veniste a perder el tiempo aquí, has hecho una muy, pero muy mala idea-

-ja, sino me digas, Lencito-

-si quieres pelea- ya se había levantado -la encontraste- Horo lo había detenido

-ya cálmate Len- y volteando a ver al castaño -y tu habla-

-pues creo que ya recordé- sonrío con picardía -Anna anda enojada, así que tengan cuidado, iré con Yoh a comprar algo en la calle para comer, no creo que sea bueno hacer desastre de nuevo en su cocina-

-mm, ya que lo dices, vimos a Yoh deprimido-

-si, por eso me lo llevo-

-esta bien-

Se levanto de la cama, y bajo el marco de la puerta se detuvo -ah por cierto, le dicen a Lyserg que ahora vuelvo-

-y por que nosotros?- agrego Horo confuso

-nos peleamos, así que no nos vamos ha hablar por un rato-

-y se puede saber el motivo de la pelea?- pregunto Len buscando algo para vengarse de la interrupción

-es que él no sabe apreciar lo que tiene-

Y con falsa ignorancia -y qué tendrá Lyserg tan valioso?, tu qué crees Horohoro?-

-tal vez Morphin, mm, o las escrituras de su casa, ah ya se la piedra molesta que tiene en su zapato-

-si eso ha de ser- ambos comenzaron a reírse, frente a un indignado castaño

-muy graciosos, muy graciosos- y cerro azotando la puerta

-ja se enojo-

-se lo merece por interrumpirnos- agrego Len indiferente para después centrarse en el peliazul -regresemos en lo que estabamos-

-me parece bien- el chino se estaba colocando encima del peliazul, quien se había vuelto a recostar.

Se escucho que tocaban la puerta -perdón chicos, están ocupados?-

-creo que hoy todos están en nuestra contra-

-no te enojes Len, veamos que quieres y ya-

-bueno, bueno- y sentándose de mala gana en la cama -pasa Lyserg, qué quieres?-

-perdon por interrumpir- entro con una sonrisa -pero quisiera saber si vieron a Hao-

-si, acaba de salir-

-mm, no saben para donde fue?-

-salió con Yoh-

-ah, y por que no me habrá dicho?- pregunto a la nada

-digo que estaba peleado contigo, y no se hablaban-

-eh?, pero si no nos hemos peleado en estos días-

-es lo que él digo-

-pues que raro, bueno, gracias- se disponía a salir -ah, Len es tu ropa la de la lavadora-

-si, ahora la saco-

-ah bueno, de todos modos no hay prisa- salió cerrando la puerta

-oye Len- se sentó a su lado -si empezamos de nuevo, crees que vuelvan a interrumpirnos-

-si, seguro que si- y totalmente resignado -bueno, mejor será que nos pongamos ha hacer nuestros quehaceres-

-estaaaaaaaaaa bien-

»»«« O »»««

Ya cansada de buscar, se quedo mirando fijamente la sala, su pie se movía fastidiado. Cuando encontró con quien desquitarse.

-Horohoro, ven acá-

El peliazul noto claramente la forma en que le hablaba, sabia que estaba en problemas, aunque recordaba que él no había hecho nada malo, así que sobre eso se apoyaría -si Anna?-

-no viste una muñeca aquí?-

-muñeca? no, ninguna-

-oye Horohoro- apareció Len cargando un cesto con ropa -me ayudas. Ah hola Anna-

-si, voy-

-y tu Len?, no has visto una muñeca-

-si te refieres a la que te regalo Yoh; no, no la he visto desde la mañana-

-hn-

-vamos Horohoro- ambos chicos se alejaron dejando a la rubia aun buscando.

-por cierto Len, viste la muñeca que deje en la cama esta mañana-

-ah si, es para mi?-

-sipi, y ah cambio que me vas a regalar?-

-mj, pues dime que quieres, aunque esperaba que con lo que gaste esta mañana con nuestra salida bastara-

-vamos Len no seas tacaño. Ya vez hasta Yoh le da regalos a Anna sin motivos-

-Yoh le dio a Anna esa muñeca porque se la encontró tirada-

-o sea, que sino te encuentras nada en la calle no me regalaras nada, eso valgo para ti- su cara mostró enojo

-claro que no, tu vales mucho para ti-

-pues no lo parece- en un descuidado empujón Horo tiro la canasta de ropa

-ten cuidado con lo que haces- agrego con fastidio

-ah, es eso-

-qué?- pregunto recogiendo la ropa

-es que estas enojado porque te ponen ha hacer quehaceres, el gran Señorito Len se tiene que rebajar a hacer quehaceres domesticas-

-bueno Horohoro qué tienes?-

-yo?, eres tu quien tuvo que dejar su vida de lujos y comodidades-

-tu sabes bien como era mi vida antes, por que me vienes ahora con eso?-

-vamos, reconócelo Len- le apunto con el dedo -eres un hijo de Papi que ahora se salió de su casa para hacerle berrinche-

-de que ha...-

-acéptalo Len, eres un cobarde que se esconde en un carácter frío para que no sepan la verdad-

-mira Usui, no se lo que te pasa, pero mejor cálmate que realmente me harás enojar-

-ja, como si te tuviera miedo, se quien eres, un tonto, un inútil, demasiado débil, que huyo de la casa de su papi- el chino apretaba las manos intentando controlarse, jamas escucho que Horohoro le dijera eso.

-CÁLLATE-

-ahora me gritas- agrego con indignación -mejor me largo- y dejo a Len, confundido, adolorido.

Entro al cuarto de servicio -Holaaaaaaaaa, aun no terminas de sacar la ropa-

-no, me entretuvo Anna un rato-

-mm, y yo que quería que me ayudaras con mi quehacer-

-pues ahora no puedo- agrego cargando la canasta

-ya lo note- y colocándose frente a él -pero me ayudaras después, ne?- le mostró su cara mas tierna -y yo te...-

-no, debes hacer tu trabajo tu solo- se lo quito de enfrente y continuo con su camino.

-vamos, no seas huraño, te ayudo y me ayudas-

-ya basta, has tu trabajo, siempre termino yo haciendo todo-

-no es cierto, yo también trabajo-

-yo no lo creo así, solo me causas problemas, me estorbas y te metes en mis asuntos, siempre con esa cara odiosa de fingido-

-qué te pasa Len?, por que me dices eso?-

-es la verdad, te duele?, vamos Horohoro, veniste aquí a molestarme y a pedirme que haga tu trabajo-

-no..., yo solo... quería estar contigo-

-ja, como no, ahora resulta con que no puedes estar sin alguien, sino soy yo es tu hermana, pero siempre alguien tiene que estar consintiendo tus niñerías-

-Len...-

-calla, no tengo interés en seguir viendo tu carota- se marcho de ahí destilando furia.

-Len- su voz se oía apagada, no queriendo asimilar lo recién pasado.

»»«« O »»««

La vio de reojo, y con un simple saludo, se disponía a continuar con su camino, pero algo le hizo detenerse. Estaba distraída y pareciera que algo le molestaba.

-le pasa algo Anna?- pregunto acercándose -Anna- le tomo el hombro al no recibir respuesta

-eh?- volteo a ver quien le llamaba -ah Lyserg-

-pasa algo Anna?-

-no, no, nada-

-segura, pareciera que busca algo-

-ya que lo dices- regreso a su actitud de siempre -aquí deje un muñeco en la mañana, no lo has visto?-

-de hecho...-

-LYSERG- le gritaron al oído al caerle encima -me podrías ayudar?-

-ah?, si Horohoro. Solo deja ayu...-

-Anna, aun no encuentras tu muñeco, pues hasta parece contagioso, tampoco encuentro el que me dio Len, por cierto me dice que los compraron en el mismo lugar, que detallistas son nuestras parejas-

-s-si- contesto pensando en esas palabras, recordando todo, y pensando lo sucedido en la mañana-

-aunque también podría ser...- parecía pensarlo -que Len solo me lo regalo para pedirme algo a cambio, tal vez fue pura conveniencia, mm, como sea. Y Lyserg me ayudas a buscarlo?-

-si pero...- fue interrumpido por tercera vez

-vente- el peliazul jalo al ingles -te vemos después

-no deberías de ser tan descortés Horohoro, Anna también busca su muñeco, deberíamos ayudarla también-

-no te preocupes por eso, mas debería preocuparte el hecho de que Hao no te regalo nada a ti-

-no importa, Hao no es del tipo de personas detallistas-

-y te agrada eso de él?- pregunto como si no creyera

-no es que me agrade mas bien... no me importa, yo tampoco soy detallista con él-

-ah, oooooooooooohhh-

-hay Horohoro-

-pues a mi si me gusta que me tomen en cuenta, que se acuerden de mi mientras van por ahí, y algo... cualquier cosa en la calle haga que me recuerde, me hace sentir mas querido-

-y como saber eso?, como sabes que en cualquier momento te puede recordar?, con las cosas que te compra?- bajo la mirada -yo mucho tiempo estuve solo, me faltaron señales de cariño, pero no me falto el dinero y yo creo que...- volteo a ver los ojos negros de su oyente y sonriéndoles -Len podría explicarte mejor esto, él vivió algo parecido-

-no es que no lo entienda, tampoco es para que me regalen algo todos los días, sino que un día, cualquiera, me de un regalo por ser un simple día solamente, y a uno, por ser solamente quien es-

-mm, creo que entiendo tu punto y creo que seria agradable-

-ya vez, te digo-

-si... tal vez deba darle un regalo a Hao, es que hace rato nos peleamos-

-no... espera- guardo silencio al darse cuenta que frente a ellos se encontraba Len.

-hn, nos vemos después Lyserg-

-eh?, si- volteo a ver al ainu quien mostraba cara de enojo para después ver al chino quien bajaba la mirada con tristeza, pero continuaba su camino a paso lento.

Horohoro se había marchado rápidamente -al parecer se pelearon-

-hm- fue la seca respuesta de Len

-quieres hablar?-

-no, estaré bien-

-como quieras-

»»«« O »»««

-hasta que llegan- pronuncio el peliverde recargado en el marco de la puerta -esperaba que algo malo hubiera sucedido para justificar su retardo-

-así que sigues con ese genio- Hao quiso pasarlo de largo e Yoh prefirió no mencionar palabra alguna

-no huyas, quiero hablar contigo-

-pues si vas a estar de ese humor, mejor olvídalo-

-o que es que no tienes valor para hablarme de frente-

-mira Lyserg- lo miro con superioridad -no me hables de valor y cobardía, quieres? Y si quieres discutir esta bien, pero no frente a mi hermano-

-como quieras. De todos modos él también tiene sus propios problemas con su pareja-

-no nos metamos en líos ajenos. Yoh déjanos solos-

-si, los veo después-

-ahora dime, qué quieres reclamar esta vez?-

-nada, absolutamente nada, porque de nada servirá ya que te diga lo que pasa si ya te pusiste a la defensiva-

-pues si estoy a la defensiva, pero también estoy dispuesto a escuchar, pero tu pareces mas buscar pelear que querer solucionar algo-

-ahora soy yo el culpable, si eso crees tal vez debamos terminar nuestra relación-

-qué?- exclamo con sorpresa viendo como el peliverde giraba alejándose -espera- lo sujeto del antebrazo

-suéltame- un golpe en el rostro del castaño, y Lyserg siguió alejándose, sin ver el resultado de su acción.

Hao se quedo inmóvil, incapaz... o mas bien, no queriendo comprender lo que había pasado, le dolía su rostro, pero mas le dolía su corazón, una solitaria lagrima broto de sus ojos.

-te estaba buscando, Hao- logro alcanzarlo, iba a tocar su hombro.

-no me toques- alejo la mano con brusquedad. Lyserg se quedo un momento sin palabras por esa agresividad -qué quieres?-

-solo... quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana-

-si como no, te quieres disculpar?, no te creo, no eres sincero-

-por que dices eso Hao?-

-porque es verdad, finges con cara de inocencia que eres incapaz de cualquier cosa, pero traicionas por la espalda-

-no me digas eso por favor Hao-

-no vales nada Lyserg, solo sirves para un rato de entretenimiento- lo sujeto de los brazos con fuerza -lo nuestro se acabo, ya no quiero verte- y en un rápido movimiento se giro, alejándose a rápidos pasos.

Lyserg se dejo caer por la pared mas cercana, sentándose, doblando sus rodillas, corazón destrozado, escondió su rostro para dejar al llanto venir.

»»«« O »»««

Continuara

»»«« O »»««


	3. Capitulo 3

**Juegos de Muñeca**

»»«« O »»««

Advertencia: Yaoi. HaoXLyserg, LenXHoro

Yuri: PilikaXTamao, solo mención

Hetero: YohXAnna

»»«« O »»««

_Me dejaste, me abandonaste, no te parecí suficiente. Ahora estoy sola y con mi corazón roto, a mi alrededor la gente sonríe, se burlan de mi mientras están con sus personas amadas._

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

Entro a su cuarto la había visto entrar ahí hace rato -Anna, quiero hablar contigo de lo que sucedió esta mañana-

-te disculparas por haberte rebelado-

-no- dijo con asombro, esperaba que todo hubiera sido una confusión, una broma, como le había dicho Hao -quiero saber por que te comportaste así conmigo?-

-porque así mereces que te trate, eres un perdedor, siempre con esa cara alegre para no ocultar tu debilidad me asquea-

-Anna, tu me conoces mejor que nadie, yo no...-

-si, tienes razón, te conozco, por eso estoy harta de mantener esta relación que siempre sentia como una obligación, de fingir que te quiero-

-Anna, yo...- intento acercársele, hacerle comprender lo que sentía por ella.

Una cachetada -no te me acerques te detesto- salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Dejando a un entristecido Yoh, su mano en su mejilla, intentando no llorar, hasta que se dio cuenta, que porque no hacerlo.

-así que aquí estabas Anna- entro a la sala

-veo que aun tienes ese pésimo humor Yoh- iba levantarse

-pues te diré que ya no se me va a quitar, me canse de siempre estar animando a todos a mi alrededor- se le había acercado, tan corta la distancia que no le dio espacio para moverse.

-nadie te lo pidió- estaba nerviosa por lo recordado en la mañana

-tienes razón, como siempre, nadie me lo pidió, y tu menos que nadie, tu solo exiges, exiges, exiges y exiges, te deje hacerlo solo para juntar todo y poder decirte esto un día- la miro fijamente -eres detestable, no soporto estar contigo, sino te decía nada era por educación, pero la gente tiene un limite, y el mío se acabo hoy-

Anna no podía pronunciar palabra.

-nuestra relación se acabo, yo le diré a los abuelos, así que no te preocupes- se marcho, dejando a una sorprendida Anna.

-Yoh- el llanto no se hizo esperar.

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

_Mi amor no valía la pena para ti, preferiste a otra personas, para ti solo fui un momento, pero para mi tu fuiste una vida... una vida que ahora no existe¿quien soy yo ahora?. Cada vez que te veo sonreír me siento morir, cada vez que veo a alguien amar, deseo que todo desaparezca._

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

Lo vio entrar al cuarto -hay palabras que dichas de cierto modo son capaces de matar-

-quieres decirme que te dolió lo que te dije?, pues que débil resultaste ser Len- paso de largo, cruzando la habitación, llegando a la ventana, el día había acabado.

-por que has venido aquí?-

-es mi cuarto-

-nuestro-

-no tenemos porque seguir compartiendo cuarto, sino tenemos nada mas que compartir-

-te... buscaría razones para continuar, pero si tu no estas interesado-

-no es que yo no este interesado, solo que me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, prefiero ser el que lastima, que el lastimado-

-si eso prefieres- se levanto de la cama, sus pies lo llevaron a la puerta -entonces siéntete dichosos de lograrlo- la puerta se cerro tras de él. Una mirada violeta resplandeció en el cristal de la ventana.

Estaba recostado en la cama de su hermana, Pilika no se enojaría sino estaba contemplaba con mucho y falso interés el techo.

-aquí estabas- recibió de respuestas un giro en la cama

-crei que no querías verme-

-crees bien, pero harías algo tonto si te dejo solo-

-si crees que siempre necesito estar con alguien, te equivocas, se cuidarme solo-

-bien por ti, porque lo necesitaras ahora que terminemos-

-eh?, qué?-

-como lo escuchas, estoy fastidiado de andar contigo, de soportarte, me deje llevar por tus ilusas palabras, pero no soy tan infantil como tu para seguir viviendo de ellas-

-Len, ya no digas nada- se había levantado mirándolo de frente.

-qué? Por qué?. Porque eres un cobarde, un perdedor, un don nadie-

-CÁLLATE; CÁLLATE, cállate-

-lo haré, y nunca mas te hablare- salió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Horohoro se recostó boca abajo intentando callar su sollozos con las sabanas.

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

_Se burlan en mi cara porque a ellos si los aman y yo soy una despreciada. Sonríen mientras lloro, no tiene compasión de mi, me desprecian como él lo hizo. Es que eso merezco?, por que debo ser la única que sufra?, que lloren como yo, que sufran como yo. Si no puedo ser amada, nadie lo será._

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

_Bajo los arboles de cerezo te veo caminar, te llamo y volteas a verme._

Un nuevo día llegaba a la pensión, los chicos se levantaban perezosamente, no habían dormido, el insomnio se había hecho presente en complot para no dejarlos descansar.

_Sonríes junto al sol en el amanecer. Tus ojos se enfocan en mi llegar, me esperas._

Algunos bajaron al comedor, para apaciguar el hambre que no tenían, otros seguían en sus camas, negándose a levantar, esperando que todo fuera un sueño.

_Me acerco a ti a paso presuroso, amplias tu sonrisa y esperas que me acerque._

Miran el cielo, las paredes, los objetos a su alrededor, a alguno con otro que parece compartir ese rostro triste, pero nada de eso parece servirles, sienten compasión por el otro, pero aun mas para si mismo.

_Me recibes con los brazos abiertos y me apodero de tu cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Amo todo de ti. Daría mi vida por ti._

_Un fuerte dolor en el pecho me hace apretar aun mas el abrazo._

El tiempo transcurre pesadamente, nadie quiere hablar, nadie quiere pronunciar sonido, sus corazones en duelo no encuentras la forma de lidiar con ello.

_'Te amo' me dices en mi oído mientras siento mi sangre fluir por una herida 'te amo' te respondo tras sentir que pierdo fuerzas._

-me marcho- fueron las primeras palabras que varios pronunciaron. Algunos no deseaban escucharlos, otros no querían pronunciarlo, los amigos no querían perderlos, pero... los dejarían ser.

_Siento la daga salir de mi cuerpo, solo para ser clavado nuevamente en mi cuerpo 'no es cierto' pronuncias, te miro suplicante mientras me acerco al suelo 'te amo' repito anhelante 'mientes, no me amas, y no dejare que ames a nadie mas' me asombro a tus palabras, jamas creí que llegaras a pensar a eso, pero no lo medito mucho, el aire se me acaba, veo tus ojos llenarse de lagrimas mientras los míos se cierran y dejo de sentir..._

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

Seis ocupaban la mesa que antes reunía muchas sonrías, el silencio ahora había decidido tomar en el lugar central apoyado por la tristeza.

Uno se levanto –iré ha… iré…- no acompleto la frase, daba igual. Un giro en el pasillo y encontró algo.

-no eres el muñeco que encontró Yoh?- lo tomo, mirándolo de frente –así que aquí te termino botando Anna- un suspiro –no te sientas mal, a mi también me botaron- dejo caer su brazo, sin soltar el muñeco –que tonto, ahora hablo con objetos inanimados-

Entro a su cuarto dejándose caer en la cama -qué fue lo que paso?- con el muñeco en mano, volteo a verlo –tu- exclamo únicamente y regreso al comedor.

Todos tan cabizbajos como los dejos.

-de que trata este muñeco Hao?- se lo aventó

-qué te pasa Ren?- lo sujeto –es el muñeco de Yoh- se lo dio a su hermano

-mh- Anna a su lado –yo te lo regale- se lo entrego

-ese muñeco!- se levanto de su asiento

-qué pasa Lyserg?- el muñeco quedo sujeto entre Yoh y Anna

-de… de que color tiene el cabello?- todas las miradas puestas en él. La mira de cabello era castaño y el otro rubio

-qué clase de muñeco es este?- ahora era Hao quien lo sujetaba –no siento ninguna presencia en él-

-yo si- Len lo sujeto –lo encontré en el pasillo, cuando lo cargue aun tenia la apariencia de Yoh, y ahí me di cuenta, que emanaba una pesada presencia.

-oculta su energía con la nuestra en cuanto lo tomamos- Anna se levanto aun mas furiosa -mas bien, imita nuestra presencia, fingiendo ser nosotros-

-eso quiere decir- Horo la sujeto, de inmediato cambio el color –que puede incluso saber sobre nosotros con solo tocarnos- una mirada furiosa hacia el objeto hechizado –sabes lo que planeo hacer-

La apariencia del muñeco volvió a cambiar

-aunque te parezca a Ren, por tu culpa estoy muy enojado con él como para no hacerle esto- la tomo con amabas manos e intento arrancarle la cabeza

-gracias por lo que me toca- cruzo las manos en su pecho disgustado

-je- se concentro de nuevo en el muñeco pero por mas fuerzas que aplicaba no le hacia daño –de que esta hecho-

-deja eso Horohoro, aun tiene que pagas por haber jugado con nosotros-

-Len tiene razón, hizo que nos peleáramos-

-por eso Lyserg…-aun intentaba arrancarle la cabeza –quiero destrozarla-

-no creo que te sea tan fácil, es capaz de copiarnos y a la vez de ocultarse, tiene un gran poder-

-pero nosotros también- Hao tomo al muñeco el cual tomo la apariencia de Lyserg –yo me encargare que sufras antes de desaparecer- energía espiritual en su mano derecha –auch- tras morderlo brinco hacia el peliverde quien no se lo esperaba, logrando apenas esquivarlo.

-pero que le pasa- Lyserg se toco la mejilla, le había hecho un rasguño, sus dedos ligeramente manchados de sangre

-ahora si vas a ver- le arrojo la energía acumulada

-detente- se escucho la voz de Anna, pero no llego a tiempo

Un grito

Un grito que no vino del muñeco. Y ahora tomaba toda la apariencia del ingles

-acaba de hacer un enlace con el poder de Lyserg-

-qué?- el peliverde estaba hincado, adolorido

-si atacas ahora al muñeco mientras tenga la forma de Lyserg, será a él a quien lastimes-

-déjame pensar en lo que dices- sonrisa cínica

-si serás Hao- una furiosa mirada verde

-te estas dando cuenta Hao que todo lo que dijo Lyserg para hacerte enojar, fue dicho realmente por ese muñeco-

-lo se, por eso espero perdones esto Lyserg- nuevamente una bola de energía

El falso Lyserg se dio cuenta de todo, la energía venia directo hacia él, fuego. Una chica de cabello negro, ojos violetas y rostro angelical se dejo ver al sentir pasar el ataque a un lado de su rostro.

-estoy enojado, pero no es para tanto- un Lyserg aliviado y un Hao sonriente.

-así que esa es tu verdadera apariencia-

Una vez pasada la sorpresa, el angelical rostro se deformo a una desquiciada.

-malditos- un aura negra comenzó a rodearla

-Hao ya la hiciste enojar-

-no lo creo Len-

-emite mucho odio, no creo que sea únicamente de ella-

-muchos han de haber caído en su truco-

-pero nosotros ya la descubrimos, nos vengaremos, Kororo-

-Bason-

-Espíritu de fuego-

-Amidamaru-

-Morphin-

-si serán todos tan torpes. No mandaron a los espíritus de vacaciones con Tamao y Pilika-

-si es cierto, ya no me acordaba-

Fuera del fic

Cambio de escena, vemos a Pilika y a Tamao abrazadas, Morphin en el hombro de la pelirosa y Kororo en la cabeza de la peliazul. Bason y Amidamaru cercas el uno del otro, hasta ellos tienen su corazoncito.

El espíritu de fuego atrás de ellos, Tocagero recargado en el barrandal donde todos admiran un hermoso atardecer en las costas de algún lugar de este inmenso mundo. Un poco mas atrás, el camión de Billy sacudiéndose bruscamente.

-no era este un fic de Drama-

-seguramente la autora ya le cambio la categoría-

-si, seguro a uno de humor, le ha de ser gracioso dejarnos sin espíritus acompañantes-

-ups, pero es inevitable los momentos graciosos por ser Shaman King-

-creo que nos dijo payasos-

Regresando al fic

-cuidado- el espíritu no se compadecería de ellos, su furia resentida no lo permitiría

-Anna, creo que tu podrías hacer algo-

-todos son unos inútiles- se detuvo a un lado de una destrozada mesa, su rosario en mano

-no lo harás- un ataque desconcertando a la itako

-ja, quien es la inútil ahora?- una fría mirada en el ainu –eh, si quieres la distraemos- agradecía que estuvieran ocupada y no recibir su furia.

-sería lo menos

-primero saquémosla de aquí- Yoh y los demás lanzaron inútiles ataques, pero que aun así lograron llamar su atención, muy susceptible a todo.

-hey tu, por aquí- un ataque hacia el dueño de esa voz

-por acá- un ataque

-que mal tino tienes- otro ataque fallido

-por aquí-

La Itako en la puerta, lista para el exorcismo, las palabras evocadas, el espíritu paralizado

-déjame maldita!, déjame!- intentaba resistirse

-lo estas logrando Annita- los chicos se pusieron a su alrededor

-no, no lo permitiré, no dejare que se sigan riendo de mi, nadie debe ser amado- la maligna aura desaparecía lentamente

-el amor es doloroso, todos sufren, no deben de… amar- apenas audible dejando únicamente una muñeca.

Lyserg tomo la muñeca –pobre, seguramente la persona a quien amo le traiciono-

-y por eso tenia que desquitarse con otros, yo no la voy a compadecer- Horo cruzo sus brazos tras la nuca

-tiene razón, no debió crear tanto resentimiento por eso-

-pero ahora que haremos con esta muñeca-

-algo no esta bien-

Anna quiso acercarse y tomar al muñeco, pero Lyserg no la dejo.

-NO!- todos se sorprendieron –por que lo hiciste?, ella solo… quería ser feliz- le reclamaba con furia

-Lyserg, qué te pasa?, solo era un espíritu-

-y tu que sabes, no has sufrido lo que ella-

-Lyserg tu…-

Una mano en la cabeza –hay… otro espíritu… en el muñeco- logro decir con esfuerzo

-por eso era tan fuerte-

-pues es hora de trabajar, prepárate Lyserg- Anna nuevamente con su rosario

-me llevaras con ella?- la voz del espíritu se dejo escuchar

-ahora ella descansa en paz, ahí quieres ir?- los chicos se acercaron al ya no sentir amenaza

-si- una voz muy triste, el muñeco tomo la forma de un chico de cabellera negra y ojos grises –ella era una buena persona, no debió de haber pasado por esto-

-los espíritus quedan en pena por algo malo que hicieron o algo que dejaron de hacer-

Los ojos del fantasma perdidos en la nada –no estoy seguro de que paso, pero ella me mato-

-y aun así la amas!?- un sorprendido Horo

-ella con tu asesinato, y tu con ese amor que le tenias, fue lo que maldijo al muñeco-

-ah si, el muñeco- apareció en su mano, una linda muñeca de trapo, de cabello oscuro y ojos violetas –mi prima me ayudo a escogerla, ese día… yo se la iba a regalar, a ella le gustaban mucho-

-eres un buen fantasma, seguro podrás descansar-

-pero y ella?, ella esta descansando?-

-Annita puede liberar a las almas de sus penas, para que se vayan de este mundo-

-ella ya es feliz?-

-digamos que ella tiene otra oportunidad-

-quiero estar con ella, puedes ayudarme?- se le acerco a la rubia

-ambos renacerán, el resto es decisión de los grandes espíritus-

-la encontrare de nuevo- mirando a cada uno –gracias por ayudarla- el rosario listo y un alma liberada.

-vaya que líos, y todo por una confusión-

-pues podría pasarle a cualquiera, nos iba a pasar a nosotros

-si- cabizbajos, pensando en lo que hubiera podido pasar

-mejor entremos-

-Lyserg, estas bien?- Hao se acerco, lo tomo de los hombros

-si… yo…- se quedo pensativo

-qué?-

-ella, ella tomo mi apariencia cuando ibas a atacarla, aun cuando ella misma provoco que nos peleáramos-

-supongo que… en el fondo ella misma sabia que los sentimientos no pueden simplemente olvidarse, que el corazón siempre te esta hablando pero que no solemos escucharlo, ella seguramente no supo escuchar-

-que lindas palabras Hao-

-si, me llego la inspiración, pero no te acostumbres, ah y perdona que intentara lastimarte-

-no importa, hiciste lo correcto- lo abrazo –me dirás si tienes o no un plan para las vacaciones-

-tengo uno, pero no te lo diré- la mirada verde observándolo –tengo algo especial que darte-

-esperare entonces- un beso, y ambos entraron a la casa

-Yoh- la rubia se le acerco

-si Anna-

-así que encontraste ese muñeco-

-si Annita, pero es que siempre ando pensando en ti, y no pude evitar querer dártelo, pero prometo tener mayor cuidado con lo que lleve a la casa-

-gracias Yoh- dio un paso adelantándose –nunca me arrepentiré de estar a tu lado- volteo a verlo, una dulce mirada le regalo y continuo avanzando seguida del castaño

-ah que lindos, ya todos se reconciliaron-

-no todos, faltamos nosotros Horo-

-pero no hace falta- lo abrazo –se que te gusta que me pegue a ti aun cuando no quieras reconocerlo-

-así es, me encanta que estés conmigo- ambos se besaron, al final todo salió bien.

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

-ya llegamos- Pilika anuncio junto con Tamao, solo que… no fueron escuchadas.

En un lado del salón – no puedo creerlo Hao!, como crees que me gustaría ir de vacaciones a la tierra del fuego-

-hay vamos Lyserg, no te dejes llevar por el nombre, no hace tanto calor-

-son puros volcanes!-

En la mesa –atrévete a decirlo de nuevo chinito!?-

-eres un idiota!, conforme?-

-cómo te atreves a decirme así?-

-te lo mereces, como te atreves a hablar mal de mi-

-tu empezaste-

-no dije nada que no fuera cierto-

-me dijiste niñito de mamá-

En el pasillo –Yoh aumentare tu entrenamiento, así espero que el cansancio te obligue ha hacer menos tonterías-

-fue sin querer Anna, además tu también estuviste ahí-

-no quieras echarme a culpa…-

-claro que no Anna, pero por favor entiéndeme…-

-creo Tamao, que no nos extrañaron-

-así es- apoyo la pelirosa

-siguen igual que siempre-

-eso es bueno-

-nissan ya llegue- se le encimo al peliazul

-Hola Pilika, cómo se la pasaron?-

-muy bien, les trajimos unos recuerdo, vengan chicos hay para todos-

-Bienvenida Tamao- saludo Yoh, Anna y los demás se acercaron a la mesa –Amidamaru, que bueno verlos a todos de nuevo-

-Hola Moprhin-

-Kororin cuidaste bien de Pilika?-

Ya las peleas habían terminado de nuevo. Al fin y acabo, era otro día.

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

Fin

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

Arigato por sus rr

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven**: Al fin, al fin se dieron cuenta de que pasaba :P, ah y como ya paso la navidad, un prospero año 2007!!

**Haruka-sama**: si ya se que eres mala von los personajes XDD ah, ya arregle algunas cosas en zte capitulo, operando o quede tan confuso :(

**Princess Nausicaa**: Finiquitada la historia, y zpero te haya agradado zte final, la verdad no quería dejarlos untos, iba a ser muy mala y dejarlos a todos amargados XDD pero a la mera hora me arrepentí


End file.
